Xmen Origins: Dark Lightning
by warroirs fan
Summary: i know, it's a lame title and very short. but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. still need to edit it may turn it into a long spur of the moment thing. may change name
1. Chapter 1

It was so strange for Lily, living with people. When she was 5 both of Lily's parents had died in a car crash. Her aunt took care of her until she was 15. She would have been living with her the last five years of her life but her aunt died of cancer. Lily's 19th birthday was the day when she discovered her "gift". She was walking in the park, she heard a voice.

"Hey you," said the voice. Lily turned around to see a man with a knife approaching her. She walked away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The man grabbed her.

That made Lily angry; out of nowhere a storm appeared. Suddenly she had a crazy thought, "I wish he could be struck by this lightning." Suddenly, almost as soon as she had that thought of that she herd a voice. "Who, who?" she knew it wasn't a person who said that, the voice was almost sizzling. Somehow she knew she was hearing the voice of the lightning. What she did at this point she was feeling so much hatred to this guy that she pointed her finger at the man and whispered "him". As soon as she whispered that, simple three letter, word a bolt of lightning struck him.

"Oh, god!!!" She started to run; she didn't know were she was going, she ran and ran and ran until… she ran straight into Scott Summers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Scott. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Replied Lily.

After Scott got lily into a nearby malt shop they talked about what happened the about how Professor Xavier could help.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's story chap.2

"Wow!" after driving for what seemed like an eternity Lily and Scott were finally at the Xavier institute. Lily wasn't sure what she expected, maybe a school or an apartment building, but it sure wasn't what she saw.

"Wow, it must be at least 20 stories high." She thought to herself.

"Well," said Scott. "This is it, the Xavier institute."

As soon as they were inside they herd a crash!!!

"Kurt, get your fuzzy butt back here!!!!

Then, out of the nowhere, a blue fuzzy person appeared, right in front of her, with a wisp of smoke.

"Aieeeeeeee!!!!" Lily screamed.

"Kurt," she heard the voice of a girl. "What was that, noise?"

Lily looked over to see were the voice was coming from, that was a mistake, 'cause she happened to look over right as a girl stepped right through the wall!!!

"Aieeeeeeee!!!!!!!" She screamed again.

"Kurt, Kitty;" Scott butted in. "this is Lily; she says she wants to be one of us."

"Uh," Kurt started, but Kitty had to finish for him. "Hi Lily."

Lily tried to say something but all that came out was some weird noise. She also managed to force a smile.

"Ah, you must be Lily." Everybody looked up to see an old man in a wheel chair coming down the staircase. "Welcome to the institute, my name is Charles Xavier; but you may address me as professor."

"H-how did you know my name?" Lily managed to speak. "Professor."

"My power is that I can read you thoughts and project my thoughts into your mind."

"Oh, great," Lily thought. "No privacy at all."

"So," Asked Kitty. "What's your power?"

"Well, I can control lightning." Lily said. "I think."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott led Lily through the house… mansion.

"This is the dining room…" He said opening some double-doors, "and through there is the kitchen," he pointed to a silver door at the other end of the room.

Then Scott closed the doors and led Lily up the nearby flight of stairs, it wasn't the kind of stairs that you'd find in a school, more like the kind you'd find in a fancy hotel.

As they walked down the hall Scott told her who's room is who's, but she wasn't really listening, she was burning with curiosity about the large, circular door at the end of the hall.

Suddenly, Scott stopped, since Lily was right behind him she ran into him.

"Oops," she said, blushing, "sorry."

"It's O.K," he said, turning his back on Lily.

"How rude," Lily thought to herself, pouting, "Just turning his back on my like that!"

"This is Professor Xavior's room," he still had his back turned; "he's expecting you."

Then he entered a pass code and the door swung open.

Lily saw the professor in his wheel chair, with his back turned to her he said, "Welcome…" Then he spun around and, without moving his lips he said, "are you ready to become one of the X-men?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What's so special about this?" Lily asked, confused, "it's a white room."

Lily had been sitting in a small observation room above the, so called, "training room" for what seemed like forever. The fact that Scott was sitting in the corner, silently, didn't help the time go by. She would have asked him what his problem was if Professor Xavier wasn't there.

"This is the danger room," the professor finally explained.

"Doesn't look very dangerous to me," Lily muttered darkly. Before she could ask any questions about the white room below Kurt, the fuzzy blue man…thing, appeared below. The professor pressed an intercom button and asked Kurt if he was ready.

"Ready for what?" Lily thought.

"You'll see," Said a voice inside her head.

Lily screamed, she had completely forgotten that the old man in the wheel chair was a telepath! Kurt obviously herd the scream and look up into the observation deck curiously, this made Lily blush furiously and look down at her feet.

Professor Xavier pushed a large blue button and a count down begins.

"5," the electronic voice says. The white walls started to open at a few different points.

"4," Lily could hear the hums and whirs of machinery kicking into gear.

"3," She could begin to see different kinds of arms and lasers and things Lily didn't have names for.

"2," Kurt looked poised, ready to attack or defend as soon as was needed.

"1," The machines that where now everywhere sprang into life and attacked the blue man! Lily could only watch as Kurt narrowly avoided a laser strike but doesn't see a particularly large mechanical arm coming up behind him. Lily held her breath as the arm lunged, Kurt saw it at the last moment and disappeared! Lily gasped, which hurt since she had been holding her breath. He reappeared on top of the arm and started tearing at the wires that had been left exposed.

After a few minutes of fighting, the professor flips a switch and the machines immediately retreat back into walls, emptying the room in a matter of seconds. Xavier turned to Lily, who looked at him with wide eyes, and told her that she would be able to do that someday!

"I'd like that," Lily replies with a smile, "I really would,"


End file.
